


This Moment

by ladylove (orphan_account)



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage, Men Crying, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Moving On, Randall Ascot (Mentioned) - Freeform, Symbolism, Tragic Romance, Wordcount: 100-1.000, hershel is just a sad old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ladylove
Summary: Hershel and Luke mourn together over Emmy.
Relationships: Emmy Altava & Hershel Layton, Emmy Altava & Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton, Hershel Layton & Luke Triton, Randall Ascot & Hershel Layton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	This Moment

The bedroom was cluttered with cardboard boxes strewn across the floor. Most of them had been taped shut while a few were opened, exposing polaroids or other such things as clothes. There was a pile of neatly folded dresses on the bed and beside them, an open box. The cotton dresses had become a faded yellow with small holes in between the seams. 

The wooden door creaked open. A man with a tophat and a shorter man entered the bedroom. The taller man wore an orange shirt covered by a dark jacket. The shorter one wore dressed a light blue sweater and a small hat. The tall man sucked in a deep breath as he blinked back tears. He looked down at his friend. His friend held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay professor." He said, his tone comforting. Hershel gave him a small smile as warm, wet tears streamed down his face. "Thank you, Luke." He said. Luke smiled at him. 

The two looked at the boxes. Hershel stepped towards an open box and knelt down. He picked up a set of polaroids. The polaroids were covered in dust. Hershel wiped the dust off of one, revealing a familiar woman's smiling face. Hershel's heart hurt upon seeing _her_. Tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. They burned his eyes as small, shaky sobs escaped his throat.

Luke watched in disbelief as the professor broke down. He had never seen his mentor in so _much_ pain before so, it was hard to imagine this. He seemed like such a strong man, never having shed a single tear through all of his pain. Yet he wasn't.

Then, Luke felt tears burn at the corners of his eyes. He wiped at his eyes but, the tears kept coming. He had kept his pain in for so long ever since her death. "Em, Emmy," Hershel choked through tears. He clutched the picture close to his chest as his body trembled. The tears spilled onto the polaroid and ran down it. The water uncovered more of the dust off of it, revealing more of the picture.

Emmy had her brown hair tied up into a bun. She wore an elegant lemon-colored wedding dress. Her hair was decorated with yellow tulips and she held a bouquet of them. She stood by Hershel's side as the two smiled at the camera. Underneath the picture written in cursive was _Wedding Day_. 

Hershel still remembered that day clear as day. His long time friend, Randall Ascot, had been his best man, and Flora and Luke were Emmy's flower kids. When it came time to be wed, Hershel and Emmy practically melted into each other's arms with a simple kiss. And when the two arrived home, they were greeted by an anonymous wedding gift. The gift had not been signed but, the note that came with it read _to the lovely new couple_ in messy handwriting. 

After a few months, the two had begun to plan to go on adventures together. And so they did for the next few years. 

"Professor?" Luke sniffled. Hershel looked over his shoulder at him. Tears flowed down both of their faces. Hershel wiped his eyes and sniffled. "Do...Do you remember when you..." Luke sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. "and Emmy went out that day?" He asked.

Hershel nodded. "I remember it like it was yesterday." He said. That day had been the last expedition he and Emmy ever had. He vividly heard her screams in his nightmares. And her look of horror when she fell. It reminded him of Randall. His stomach twisted into knots at the memory. "I'm so sorry," Luke said through shaky sobs. "I'm so sorry."

Hershel sniffled again. "I shouldn't have suggested for us to go there." He mumbled. "It's my fault." He wiped at his eyes yet, the tears continued. His heart ached for her. Ached for her touch. And ached for her warmth.

Hershel felt a cold and loving touch upon his face. It caressed his warm cheek. A small smile broke across his lips as he felt cold lips press themselves against his forehead. He closed his eyes and leaned himself into the loving embrace. Whatever it was continued on with its affection. Hershel felt more gentle kisses upon his skin as he felt ghost hands play with his hair. Its fingers lifted his tophat off of his head and gently placed it onto the floor. It then twirled its fingers around his hair.

A smile spread across Hershel's lips. He felt safe and loved in its embrace. He looked down at the polaroid in his hand. A single lone tear streamed down his cheek as he smiled wider. He placed his thumb against Emmy's face on the polaroid. "I miss you, Emmy dear." He whispered. He felt another kiss upon his forehead before it stopped. 

Hershel sat up and wiped his red eyes with his jacket. He stood up and dusted himself off. He looked up at Luke. Luke ran into his arms and wrapped them around his waist. He buried his face into his shirt. Hershel hugged his friend close and gently rubbed his back. "It's okay Luke." He cooed. "It's okay."

"She's...She's gone." Luke sniffled. Hershel frowned. His eyes wandered back to the polaroid in his hand. "She'll never be gone if she's in our hearts." He said. "It's the memories that keep her alive." He pulled off of the hug and raised the polaroid up to Luke's face. Luke wiped his eyes and sniffled. He took the polaroid into his hands and looked at it. A small smile spread across his face. "You're right professor." He said. "It's the memories that keep her alive." He said, echoing the professor. Hershel smiled at him.

His gaze shifted towards the boxes. He looked back over at Luke. "I suppose we should pack up." He said. Luke wiped his nose again and nodded. He placed the polaroid into his pocket and looked at the room. He approached a box and picked it up as Hershel watched. Luke turned around and stumbled towards the professor. "Here Luke," Hershel said as he grabbed onto the box. "let me help." He said with a smile. "Thank you." Luke responded as he smiled in return.


End file.
